Battle on Zanzibar
by KingMK3
Summary: Team Eight for the Money are in for their toughest Capture the Flag in years when Team Blue Death Come out Swinging.
1. Setup

SETUP

THE TEAMS

RED TEAM

RamRom92Weapon of Choice: Dual Plasma RiflesVehicle of Choice: Banshee

KingMK3Weapon of Choice: Shotgun/Dual SMGVehicle of Choice: Warthog (Driver)

LorenceBrdWeapon of Choice: Battle RifleVehicle of Choice: Warthog (Passenger)

Aquaman(IAM)Weapon of Choice: Carbine/ Sentinel BeamVehicle of Choice: Ghost

Snoopy7Weapon of Choice: Sniper RifleVehicle of Choice: Banshee

FoobieWeapon of Choice: Dual SMGVehicle of Choice: Warthog (Turret)

BoomBoomHaHa Weapon of Choice: Rocket LauncherVehicle of Choice: Scorpion Tank

ShirtGuyDomV2 Weapon of Choice: Plasma Pistol/SMGVehicle of Choice: Ghost

BLUE TEAM

NoobKillahWeapon of Choice: Fuel Rod CannonVehicle of Choice: Warthog (Passenger)

SmarmyShotWeapon of Choice: Covenant SniperVehicle of Choice: Banshee

Sarge13Weapon of Choice: Dual MagnumVehicle of Choice: Warthog (Driver)

Cpt. FlowersWeapon of Choice: Battle RifleVehicle of Choice: Indifferent

XxTheWandererxX Weapon of Choice: Shotgun/Dual Needlers Vehicle of Choice: Indifferent

BlackRoseWeapon of Choice: Dual NeedlersVehicle of Choice: Ghost

GomerPimpsonWeapon of Choice: Energy SwordVehicle of Choice: Feet

RocketWhore666Weapon of Choice: Rocket LauncherVehicle of Choice: Wraith

LEVEL: ZANZIBAR

RULES: CAPTURE THE FLAG

POINTS TO WIN: 1

TIME LIMIT: 120:00

Let the best team win!


	2. Laying Out The Plans

Disclaimer:

I don't own Halo or Halo 2. I wish I did. I don't.

Additionally...

None of the screen names, online personas, etc. featured here are real. Any similarities in names is purely coincidental, and anyone who says otherwise will be shot. Survivors will be shot again.

-----------------­­--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The battle had raged on for over an hour, and neither side was letting the other get to their flag. Eventually, the chaos subsided (which means that both sides ran out of ammo), and the teams returned to their bases, picking up extra ammunition along the way. Once Red Team had retreated to the beach, they began to plot a way to grab the flag and get back to base without getting killed. RamRom97, LorenceBrd, KingMK3, ShirtGuyDomV2, and Foobie were all in a circle, Aquaman(IAM) and BoomBoomHaHa were pulling guard duty, and Snoopy7 was keeping an eye on the Blue Base. RamRom97 kicked off the plotting.

"Okay" RamRom97 started, "What do we have to work with?"

LorenceBrd went over what they had.

"Well, we've managed to get two warthogs, a scorpion, a ghost and a banshee. We've managed to scrounge up our usual weapons, and we've all have at least some grenades"

RamRom97 thought for a bit. "Hmm...Snoop, how's the enemy base looking."

From his position high on the rocks, Snoopy7 scanned the enemy base through his Sniper Scope.

"...No one in sight Rom... No one on any vehicles...the fan... the bridge... or the rocks"

"Hmm...Aquaman, what's your take?"

Aquaman(IAM) crackled back over his headset "_I GOT no movement on radAR_"

"BoomBoom, have you seen anything"

BoomBoomHaHa's indignant voice shouted back "Do you think that if I HAD seen something, you would've heard a big boom?"

"Right, thanks. Can anyone think of anything we can do?"

There was silence. Then Foobie broke in.

"We've got the weapons. Let's storm the base, WWII style."

"No" KingMK3 began "There's too much space. We don't want to get in the open, or on the bridge. We're too slow on foot..."

"But we have vehicles." ShirtGuyDomV2 finished. "We've got some fast stuff we can sweep in on."

"Alright guys, I've got a plan!" RamRom97 yelled. "We'll take the vehicles, and come in from two sides. One Warthog will go in on the right side, go through the rocks, and get in the base from there. The other Warthog will go in from the left, directly into the complex. Dom will run down anyone in the open with the Ghost, and will also act as backup. Snoopy will take the Banshee to the top of the windmill and snipe off anyone who comes out from the complex or anyone on the ground. Then, once we're inside, King grabs the flag and he, Lorence, and Foobie will take the Warthog by the rocks and get their asses out of there. Any objections?"

"All for it"

"Let's do it!"

"All Right!"

"_We are the champions... we are not losers..."_

"Let's own!"

"...Kay..."

"When do we start?"

"Alright. Lorence, King, and Foob will take the left path on the Warthog. Dom will go ahead in the Ghost. Me, Aquaman, and BoomBoom will take the right path, and Snoop will head for the windmill. I'll give the signal with a frag grenade. Right men, move out!"

Everyone ran to their vehicles. At the left Warthog, LorenceBrd leaped into the passenger side while KingMK3 took the driver's wheel, and Foobie hopped on to the back. At the one on the right, RamRom97 did a Bo Duke impersonation when he slid into the front seat of the hog, via non-existent window, BoomBoomHaHa got in the passengers seat with his Rocket Launcher, and Aquaman(IAM) manned the turret. Snoopy7 hovered just off the ground waiting for the order to go, and ShirtGuyDomV2 pulled up next to King's team. Then the sound of a frag exploding echoed throughout the level. RamRom97 yelled "Alright, I'm opening up the com line. Let Death Blue now we're coming so they can wet their designer pants!"

"...Ownage time..."

"Let's do this"

"LEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOYYYYY JJJJJJJEEEEENNNKKKKIIINNNNNNSSS!"

"Let's rock!"

"And ride!"

"_It's Christmas at Ground Zero..."_

"BOOM HA HA HA HA. Fear, for the BoomBoomHaHa is coming..."

"Alright, let's go!"

They took off, through the middle ground, to Blue Base, and as they crossed into Blue territory, RamRom97 screamed to the rest of his team...

"TAKE NO PRISONERS!"


	3. Trap

Disclaimer:

I do not own Halo or Halo 2

Additionally...

None of the screen names, online personas, etc. featured here are real. Any similarities in names is purely coincidental, and anyone who says otherwise will be shot. Survivors will be shot again.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eight For the Money rode into Death Blue's territory with loud yells, blaring gunfire, and what seemed like no concept of the idea of stealth. Their plan called for Death Blue to stray from their base so they could be easily picked off by Snoopy7 and/or BoomBoomHaHa. Then, their consequent invasion would be met by newly respawned, completely unprepared defenses. Their plan was perfect.

Unfortunately, their plan had one little hitch.

A hitch that was hiding in the rocks with blue armor and a rocket launcher slung to his shoulder.

RocketWhore666 took aim at the banshee heading for the top of the windmill. He clicked the trigger, held it for several seconds, and unleashed a homing rocket that blazed towards Snoopy7's craft.

Fortunately for Snoopy7, Foobie saw the yellow missile of death and yelled "Snoop, rocket on your right!"

Snoopy7 remained calm. He simply jumped out of the Banshee. One problem with that. The Banshee hadn't made it to the windmill, so their was still a good 50 foot drop to solid ground.

"...Oh shit..."

Snoopy7 was suspended in air for what seemed like eternity. And then he began his descent to the ground.

"..._Alright, stay calm. It's just the ground. It won't kill me. I'll just get another Banshee and try..."_

That thought was cut short by the awful realization that had hit Snoopy7. From his view, falling through air, he saw Blue team emerge, not just from their base, but the rocks, the outcrop, and, most shockingly, out of the hidden room at the windmill core. Out from the core came a Blue/Green armored Elite with an energy sword in hand. The elite leapt through the air, at the falling Snoopy7. Snoopy7 got one last look at the elite.

GomerPimpson.

"Oh fuck"

He was dead by the time he thudded to the ground.

GomerPimpson stood over his felled prey and yelled out his victory cry:

"The Matrix pwns you!"

He was later bitch slapped for giving away the death of Snoopy7, and for yelling out that "unanimously-agreed" lame victory cry.

"God dammit, Gomer, you gave us away!" Noob-Killah yelled over the headsets. "Right boys, it's fragging time!"

All over the battlefield, the members of Death Blue were springing up. XxTheWandererxX and BlackRose emerged from the base with four needlers in between them. NoobKillah and RocketWhore666 left the rocks to get a better view of their prey, one with a rocket launcher, one with a fuel rod cannon. In the shadow of the windmill, SmarmyShot took up his Covenant Sniper.

RamRom97 started sweating. "Crap. Alright, get to the base!"

The drove, as fast their vehicles could take them. Then, simultaneously, every member of Eight For The Money heard a click.

A click that sounded eerily like the sound that belongs to a frag grenade.

Small brown objects started flying in from every direction possible. They were ricocheting off the ground, off walls, or just off air. Explosions were going off everywhere with intervals of less than a second. KingMK3 was doing an admirable job of avoiding them. ShirtGuyDomV2 managed to breeze by the frags.

RamRom97, however was not quite so lucky. A frag came down on his left, so he swerved to the right. Right onto a preexisting grenade. The warthog flipped over, dumping out the passengers, all of which now were in weak (but not vulnerable) states.

BoomBoomHaHa yelled, in a more commanding tone than RamRom97 could ever hope for, "We can't stand back and take this! Let's show these dip-shits we mean business, and send them back to hell! YYYAAAGGGGGHHHHHH!" He let off a rocket that streamed over to the windmill, which connected with the wall. Or, at least, it would have, if, fortunately, SmarmyShot had not been in the way.

"Shit..."

"YAAAHHHYAAAAA!"

BoomBoomHaHa's victory was short lived. "Get 'im!"

XxTheWandererxX took aim and pumped BoomBoomHaHa full of enough needles to kill three elites.

"TT, YCSSOB! TWYGFFWS (I'm sorry, but you have to die for killing my good friend, SmarmyShot)." XxTheWandererxX yelled after getting his vengeance.

RamRom97 took aim at the Spartan who had felled BoomBoomHaHa, but unfortunately by the time he had him in sights, three shots were pumped into the back of his skull.

From the outcrop, Cpt.Flowers had been the one who had taken out The Red Leader with his battle rifle. "Got him."

"This is what you get for taking out Ram!"

ShirtGuyDomV2 made a sharp turn on the Ghost, and sped back to the outcrop. "YAAAHHHH!"

"He can't fit in here...There's no-"

Cpt.Flowers was killed halfway through the sentence, tackled by a flying Ghost.

"That's what you get!"

Now ShirtGuyDomV2 had one little problem. His Ghost was stuck.

"God-Dammit, rever-"

Now he was caught halfway through his sentence. Sarge13 had walked up to the Ghost, and he dropped one of his Magnums. "Hiya" was all Sarge13 said before sticking ShirtGuyDomV2 with a plasma grenade, right on the faceplate.

"OMG, OMG, OM-"

He blew up.

Now, Aquaman(IAM) was in a bit of situation. There were two rockets whores and two needle-men staring him down. He had little shield energy, and all he had was a Carbine. A carbine with only 10 shots, no less. So, Aquaman(IAM) did in this situation what he always did in these kind of situations.

He started to karaoke "_Another One Bites the Dust_", and he ran in like a monkey high on glue while getting a boner from watching female monkeys do crazy stuff with an over ripe banana.

In the Red Team ideal version of how this little oddity resulted, Aquaman(IAM) would have Gandhi-Hopped, spun around in circles, and jump to avoid every single shot and/or explosion, and miraculously kill all of Blue Team. Blue Team's ideal version would involve him sticking himself with a plasma grenade and walking over to his friends, blowing them up in the consequent explosion.

In all actuality, Aquaman(IAM) jumped to avoid a rocket, but he jumped up into a round from the Fuel Rod Cannon.

All of this, from the grenades to the death of Aquaman(IAM), took place in about twenty seconds. Okay, to be fair, fifteen.

"WTF!" was Foobie reaction when he saw this bloody spectacle from the back of the turret. "King, get us out of here!"

King just kept driving. Several seconds later, his team was in the hangar of Blue Base.

All LorenceBrd could say was "What now?"


End file.
